


Twisted Curse

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Gaping, Angel Blades, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Cursed Castiel, Cutting, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hurt Castiel, Other, Outdoor Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sigils, Size Kink, Twist on Pasiphae's Curse, Voyeurism, Witch Coven, Witch Curses, mentioned Castiel/Animals, mentioned Castiel/Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “I haven’t used this curse on an angel but not only will you survive the experience you’ll constantly craveit.” Castiel yanked at the bindings, trying to figure out how a large coven of witches had managed to subdue him, as they crowded closer.Written for a prompt.





	Twisted Curse

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS BEFORE GOING FURTHER!!!!
> 
> This was written for a prompt (and is also the first time I've written this).

“I haven’t used this curse on an _angel_ but not only will you survive the experience you’ll constantly crave _it_.” Castiel yanked at the bindings, trying to figure out how a large coven of witches had managed to subdue him, as they crowded closer. “You’ll crave it till the end of your existence. But fortunately for you we decided to give you a larger variety than the original curse inflicted.”

There was laughter filling the clearing and Castiel yanked, snarling and flashing grace in his eyes, as the fire they were burning became near blinding in its intensity. Wind brushed against his nude skin, reminding him of his state of undress, as two witches moved to stand behind him.

One carried his blade.

“Draw the sigils above and below.” The leader ordered as soft fingers spread his cheeks and Castiel jerked at the sudden touch. “You’ll want to be still, angel, lest they impale you on your own blade.”

More laughter.

“That would certainly be ironic. An angel literally impaled on his own blade.” The sharp point set against the skin above his hole and Castiel’s eyes widened as it started to dig in, moving and drawing.

He could feel magic swelling in the air as a witch used his own blade to carve a sigil right above his hole. It burned, ached and something inside of him seemed to dig in. Castiel snarled into his gag, threat in the flare of grace in his eyes, as the blade continued to cut before it was pulled away.

Castiel only had a few seconds of reprieve from the pain of his blade cutting before it was digging into the flesh below his hole. The same burning pain started up as a new sigil was carved in.

“Don’t worry, angel.” The leader grinned wickedly at him, “We have you trussed up for the final part of the curse. The sigils and curse are important but it must be sealed with the act you’ll crave by one of the curse’s possibilities. I chose this first one mostly for my own amusement.”

He yanked and bucked where he was tied down but the witches had been thorough and he could see sigils burned into the ground around him. Castiel shouldn’t have gone off on his own, being grounded and cut off from Heaven had severely hindered him. And millennia of existence had given him a false sense of security that he couldn’t afford in his current state.

“Don’t worry. While this would kill a normal human, you’ll have no problems.”

“You should have known better than to side with the Winchesters.” One of them glared at him, “They killed my entire…” she trailed off, hands clenching as another witch guided her back a few steps.  

The witches remained circling him and then they started chanting as one, the fire surged and danced violently, while magic flooded the clearing and wrapped tightly around Castiel. Castiel yanked more violently against his restraints as the sigils burned violently and the feeling from before, the foreign sensation settling inside of him, seemed to sink its hooks in and thread throughout his entire being.

It wasn’t just in his body but in his very grace.

Castiel didn’t even realize they had stopped chanting, grace fighting viciously against the curse coming from twenty witches and failing. He blinked. Something similar to need, an unexpected curl of arousal, started to coil lowly in his gut and the sigils burned viciously.

But it wasn’t like the time he’d enjoyed sex for the first time. It was different, it reminded him of something instinctual and necessary, and Castiel could feel it greedily sinking its teeth into him. A sudden image flashed through his mind and with it a bright flare of desire, of lust and need.

Horror had him denying the meaning, refusing to accept the curse, even as he whined into his gag and shuddered on the bench.

“Anya…start bringing them over. River…prepare the angel. He’ll need it for the first time.”

Hands touched him again. Something cold and slippery wet rubbed against his hole and fingers started to press inside. The fingers crooked and spread, adding more and more lube, as the witch loosened his hole in preparation.

“After the curse is sealed your body will automatically prepare itself for this next part. It’s intrinsic to the curse.” The leader was telling him with a hint of relish in her voice, “As soon as the desire hits you, and it will frequently, your hole will loosen and the curse will slick your insides to ease your current craving’s way.”

Castiel blinked at the word choice. There was something about that sentence that shouldn’t be used in this situation but he was struggling with it. A thick, heavy haze was starting to set over his entire body and Castiel could feel his limbs getting heavier as he went pliant on the bench he’d been tied to.

Desire twisted inside of him and greedily surged through him.

“This particular stand is the perfect height for your current _stud_. We’ll even leave it for you to use.”

Castiel could hear something moving towards him, along with idle chatter from one of the witches, as the others surged around him with interest and intent. He could see the excitement, the vicious pleasure, on their faces as they watched whatever was approaching him from behind.

He didn’t want to see, didn’t want to know, as the clump of steps came closer. Something large brushed against his ass, warm air blowing out, as Castiel froze and his eyes widened.

Hesitantly he looked back and the sight of a large horse stared back at him. Despite the haze clouding his mind his grace fought against it, trying to push it away, as an impossibly heavy weight ended up on top of him.

But the sight of the horse, the weight of it, had desire churning inside of him and his cock hardened painfully. He found himself trying to raise his hips up in offering, hoping to entice the horse into mounting him, as laughter filled the clearing.

“Help him in.” the leader ordered and then something thick, long and hard slammed inside of him in a body jarring show of strength. It hurt, the pain shooting through his body impossible to ignore, but at the same time his body seemed desperate for more.

The horse fucked him a few times, heavy weight on top of him, as its hips jerked forward and the monstrous cock pushed impossibly deep. He could feel it poking against his stomach.

Without thought his hole clenched down, his cock ached and arousal burned brightly through him. Castiel panted into his gag as it fucked a few more times and stilled, warmth flooding his insides as it came and stilled there for a moment before the huge horse cock slipped free.

But Castiel was whining into his gag as the curse viciously settled in, permanent and burned into his very grace. He needed _more_. He needed to be fucked and bred and filled by large studs. Everything in him screamed about the need.

“It won’t always be horses.” The leader grinned and waved behind him again. “You’ll know what you’re craving and the curse won’t stop until it has been satisfied that you’ve been thoroughly fucked _full_.”

Castiel’s entire body felt on fire, need and desperation surged through him. If anything, the horse fucking and coming inside of him had only made the hazy feeling worse. He whined into his gag, ass clenching and body heating up.

“Awwww. Don’t worry, angel. This first time we’ll make sure your studs fuck you until that horrible need it calmed until your next craving.” Another heavy weight landed on him, crushing him to the bench, as a mammoth horse cock was guided once more into his ass.

It fucked forward, burying itself completely inside, and started ramming up against him several times. Castiel’s cheeks flushed, his hard cock ached, and his ass clenched and unclenched around the gigantic girth of the animal’s cock.

“The blessing of this curse is that you don’t have to worry about enticing the ones you’re craving into fucking and attempting to breed you. Your scent will change, your body loosening and slicking in preparation. All you have to do is find enough of what you’re craving until the curse is satisfied.”

“And some days it’ll be insatiable, angel.”

The horse stilled inside of him, pouring its release into his pliant body, before it slipped free and a witch was guiding another stud to mount him. Castiel lost track of the number of horses the witches brought forward, the large animals crushing him to the bench and countless loads of come pouring into him.

He came twice to the feeling of being fucked full, warmth pumping into him, but it never seemed to be enough. His mind in a constant haze, his body desperately craving the feeling of a horse buried inside, while the witches kept bringing more studs.

By the end of it, as the most recent horse came and slid free, the impossible feeling of need finally, mercifully, faded and shame replaced it. Castiel’s face burned, shock and humiliation caused his very grace to roil inside of him. He couldn’t meet any of their eyes as they laughed, jeered and made comments about how he’d been moaning for it.

About how he’d come twice from being fucked by horses.

One of them pushed a large plug into his gaping, fucked open and sore hole. The sigils carved above and below his hole no longer seared him.

“From this moment on you’ll find yourself craving to be fucked like an animal. Horses, bulls, donkeys, wolves, dogs, lions, tigers…the curse will even have you seeking out a different kind of animal. The very monsters you’ve hunted and murdered. Werewolves, Hellhounds, shifters, vampires, demons, ghouls, dragons, sirens, wendigos, rougarou, skinwalkers, your fellow angels and even those leviathan that still walk the Earth. All of them.” The leader’s eyes were alight as she gripped his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers, “You’ll never know what you’re going to desire until it hits you and it will only get more unbearable until you sate it.”

Castiel jerked against her hold. He shoved the humiliation away because he couldn’t think about the curse. He couldn’t think about the horror that he was now forced to endure for the rest of his existence. Castiel could feel the curse, woven through his body and grace.

“Maybe this will teach you to interfere where you’re not wanted.” Her eyes blazed with fury, “And tell your little _hunters_ the same fate will befall them if they keep hunting our kind. We’ll make both of them bitches for a pack of werewolves or skinwalkers.”

Slowly the witches disappeared until only one remained. She cut his bindings and as Castiel surged up fire lit up the area he’d been confined to. He couldn’t cross it. “Don’t worry, angel. The fire will burn out long before your next craving.”

He ripped the gag out and flung it away, forced to stand there completely nude. His belly was swollen, bulging with countless loads of horse come, and his clothing was outside of the circle. “You will regret this.” It was all he could manage. Fury and humiliation fought for control inside of him.

Never in his existence had such a thing happened to him. Never had he been so violated and so thoroughly at that. Not even tortured, punished and shamed for his choices could touch this humiliation. Nothing compared to the horror these witches had inflicted upon him.

“You’ll be too busy bending over and getting fucked to do much of anything. It was my idea to use this twisted version of Pasiphae’s curse. It’s been tweaked over the years, made where witches can choose what the cursed desires and the changes to the body only aid the curse.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he knew the witch could see his grace burning in his eyes. He itched for his blade, wanted to drive it into every single witch who had taken part in the curse but he was confined.

“Enjoy being a needy, desperate bitch for the rest of your existence and tell the Winchesters this is nothing on what I’ll do to them.” With that final shot the witch turned, walking away without a single care, as Castiel stared after her.

He didn’t look down at himself, didn’t want to think about the changes or the evidence left behind, as he was forced to wait for the fire to burn out. The steadily darkening clouds were a relief that he shouldn’t be trapped for too long.

 _Dean and Sam must never know_ he thought, sickened and disgusted by himself.

He had rejoiced each time a horse had mounted him, each time it had fucked into him and each time another load had poured into his burning body. He had come while being fucked like an animal. It was wrong. The pleasure and the enjoyment he’d taken from the act in front of the watching witches. He could still remember the feeling of the horses’ weight, the full feeling of their cocks and the bliss at each load emptied into him.

How he had truly fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> That was completely different from what I've written in the past (though I have had a prompt about a human/centaur that I lost). The prompter wanted bestiality with a horse/dog or whatever animal I chose. Since horse was first on the prompt I went with that one. 
> 
> I dearly hope the prompter liked my attempt at this...I chose to use witches and a very, very twisted and changed version of Pasiphae's curse (if anyone knows the mythology they will know how completely twisted this version of it is...very different from how it is in mythology).
> 
> To the prompter: Sorry for the delay...I was trying to figure out how I wanted to set this up because I didn't want it to be too similar to anything I've already written. Please let me know what you thought about my attempt at your prompt. I wasn't completely sure on all kinks but I tried to give a fic I thought you might like considering your request!
> 
> Well...this one was something different. I have no idea how many people read or like this kind of thing (probably not as huge a number as dogs but I'm sure there are some). Others of you shall be horrified. Regardless I hope those that are interested in this kind of fic like this one. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. I'm always curious when I've written something for the first time.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also tentatively going to try to accept some prompts for _bottom!Cas fics_ since I've noticed most of my fics lean towards bottom!Dean. You can submit a prompt [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=167280&c=4743391697PLTD).


End file.
